


Everyone Loves a Good Bhloe... story

by Gswarrior3023



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I hate tagging sorry, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some angst, just a big mix of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gswarrior3023/pseuds/Gswarrior3023
Summary: These are all the stories I have posted on tumblr, just transferring them over after. Send me prompts!My tumblr is: somegirl333(I know my title is terrible but I made myself laugh with it at 3 am so I kept it lol)





	1. Ellen and Jigsaw

**Don’t know where this one came from but literally had the idea, sat down and 30 minutes later I had this.**

**All mistakes are mine, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

“You got this Chloe, just go out there and be your charming self. People love you”, Chloe sighed before giving herself a smile in the mirror. She was about 3 minutes away from going onto stage for her interview with Ellen, which was the reason for her mini freak out. Even after being on Ellen before, not to mention other talk shows, she still get nervous every time.

Normally she has Beca with her to calm her down and give her the pep talk, but Beca was currently in London working with Adele, and had been for the last three weeks.

Chloe pouted as that thought came to mind, she missed her wife of 4 years now, and this was the longest they have ever been apart since they have met each other. Chloe missed her so much that her heart physical hurt, normally she went on these trips with her but she had already been scheduled to due press events for her book that was coming out soon. It had just been terrible timing and Beca still didn’t know how much longer she was going to be over seas as they worked on a new album for the super star.

The red head looked at her phone one last time, hoping to see a message from her wife. But she could only sigh in disappointment, she was hoping for at least a comforting text, if not phone call, since her wife knew how she was before appearances.

“Miss Mitchell, we need to take you to your place now. You're on in about a minute and a half”, a stage hand popped their head into her room, opening the door so he could escort her to her spot.

With one last look at her phone, smiling a little at the message Aubrey sent her but still longing for a message from her other half, she handed it over to her assistant for the press tour, “Okay let’s do this.”

The next 8 or so minutes were a blurry to Chloe as she got to her spot, got introduced by Ellen, walked out smiling and waving (at least she thinks she did), and exchanged the usual hugs with Ellen and answered a few simple questions about her book.

“I was honored to get a advanced copy from you before it hit shelfs and it was really good. It has a great message for young girls growing up and I just fell in love with your part about Beca and being in love. It sets a really good example for couples who want a strong marriage like you guys” Ellen smiled as she held the book up and opened to the book mark she had which was the page where she had a picture of her and Beca from last Easter.

Chloe couldn’t help the smile that came over her face, it was the same smile she always got when she thought about her soulmate, “That means a lot, thank you. I was really going back and forth about adding in anything about our relationship because we are both very private people but when it came down to it I realized I couldn’t talk about my journey through life and getting to the happy place I am now without mentioning possible the biggest reason. When we first talked about it I had told her it was only going to probably be a few pages max about us but once I started writing I couldn’t stop. It isn’t that Beca changed me directly but more that she challenged me to want to be a better person and to be more comfortable and confident in who I am. She’s amazing and I just wanted people reading my book to understand what I believe a health relationship should be full of. God, I could write a book about her and never be able to capture just what a beautiful person she is.” Chloe couldn’t help but look down at her hands and blush as the crowd and Ellen all awed.

Ellen had a huge smile on her face, “Can I just say you guys are one of my favorite couples? I’m inspired by the love you guys have for each other and just the relationship you have.” Chloe had to clear her throat as her emotions were threating to get the best of her, “That means a lot considering how much we both admire your relationship.”

“Why thank you”, Ellen smiled before she put the book down and crossed her legs with a big smile, “I was sad to hear that Beca wasn’t going to be with you, I had some great games for the two of you to play. I called her to complain about why she wasn’t coming with and she left me with a message to tell you”, Ellen reached over and grabbed a note card, “Dear Chloe, I’m sorry I can’t be with you right now and I miss you so much. I know how much Ellen likes to mess with people and I accidentally let something slip so whatever you do don’t turn around.”

What Chloe didn’t know was that the whole time Ellen was reading the note the character from Saw was riding in on his tricycle and had just reached the back on her chair as Ellen finished the note. Of course, Chloe started to turn around just as the character yelled boo at her.

The red head screamed and scrambled backwards in her seat, going so far back that she ended up falling off the chair and landing on her butt on the floor, “OH MY GOD!”

Ellen and the audience died laughing as Chloe covered her face and tried to caught her breath. The character surprisingly didn’t go straight back stage like they usually did but instead went over to where Ellen was just sitting there on the bike.

Chloe took a deep breath and got back up to sit in the seat, glancing at Jigsaw uneasily, “That was just mean. How did you even know I was so afraid of Jigsaw?”

Ellen just smiled and wiped a tear from under her eye that came out from laughing so much, “I’m sorry but that was so funny, I wish I could take credit for it but that was all your wife’s idea.”

Chloe pouted even more and gave the character another untrusting glare, “Of course it was, I’m going to kill her next time I see her. My butt hurts so much now.”

Everyone laughed again and Jigsaw leaned up to whisper in Ellen’s ear, causing Chloe to gulp as Ellen smiled, she couldn’t help but take a glance behind her just in case. She jumped back in her seat when she turned back around and the character was standing, “Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Ellen laughed, “My friend is very sorry for making you fall off your chair and makes to know if you want a hug to make it better? They said they missed your hugs a lot.”

Chloe started shaking her head no before Ellen was even half way through her sentence, “No, no thank you. And that is so creepy.”

The red head was already on edge so when Jigsaw took a step closer to her, she leaned even farer away, causing the audience to laugh again. Almost everyone went quiet though as the character reached up and started taking off the over the head hood mask and Chloe was about ready to bolt from her chair.

But when the mask was off, she let out a gasp off surprise with the audience as it revealed who was under, “Are you sure you don’t want a- umph.”

The crowd was now going crazy cheering as Chloe had launched out of her seat before Beca could even finish her question. Chloe had been so surprised she was frozen for a second as she saw her wife’s face emerge from under the mask but that quickly wore off and she sprang out of her seat to finally hug her wife after 3 weeks apart. She quickly became emotional and did her best to hold back tears as she finally felt at home in the arms of the love of her life, breathing in the comforting smell, “You’re here. Bec- I- oh my god I missed you so much.”

They both took a second to just relish in being able to hold each other after being across the ocean from one other, but sadly they knew they had to break apart seeing as they had already been hugging for long enough that it seemed awkward for TV.

Beca pulled back first, planting a kiss on Chloe’s temple and holding it there for a second, “I missed you so much, my love.”

Chloe could only smile and lean into the kiss on her head as she was too overwhelmed with emotions. She did her best to hide her pout as she felt Beca pull away from her to give Ellen a hug as well, but to Chloe’s happiness, she kept a hold of her hand.

“It’s good to see you Beca, it’s been to long since you’ve been on my show. And also welcome back to the states. I’m sure you can tell you were very missed”, Beca smiled as she pulled back from the hug with Ellen, turning around to give the crowd a small wave, causing them to break out in cheers again, “Give them a second and they’ll bring the second chair out.”

Chloe shook her head, “No need.” She smiled as she pushed Beca down in the seat before she dropped herself down into Beca’s lap, wrapping her arm around Beca’s shoulders and linking their hands in her lap.

Beca rolled her eyes in good nature, “Please, take a seat in my lap and make yourself comfortable. That’s all I’m here for.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at the sarcasm but the smile was on her face as she listened to the laughter around the room, “Oh hush you. I know you love it.”

Beca smiled at her, that smiled she reserved for only the red head, and it was like they were in their own little world, “You know I do.”

The audience and Ellen awed again as Beca leaned up to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek, but only Chloe heard the most aw worthy thing, causing her heart to melt, “Love you.”

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore so she quickly grabbed the book resting on the table behind them and covered their faces and she finally gave into her overwhelming urge to kiss Beca, keeping it pretty chaste but enough to satisfy her till they were alone.

Chloe could even find it in herself to be embarrassed as the audience cheered, she missed Beca so much and was still trying to process the fact that her wife was right in front of her. But of course she wasn’t complaining.

This was the best talk show appearance ever.

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Literally running out the door as I post this, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Have a good day y’all.**


	2. Kiss-aversary

**This is an old one shot that I did a while ago, not the best but wanted to get something out there on here. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still.**

So it really wasn’t that big of a deal.

Like really, it wasn’t, never in any of her previous relationships did it matter to her, she didn’t even remember the date, let alone celebrate it.

But let’s face it, this wasn’t just some relationship, this was her and Beca.

Beca, the girl she was secretly in love with for 5 years before they took the next step into dating.

Their one-year anniversary was coming up in 2 weeks, and Chloe knew Beca wouldn’t forget that date. The young girl wouldn’t stop hinting at plans for about a month now.

So in all honesty Chloe isn’t mad at Beca for forgetting how important this day is, because she didn’t realize it till lunch time today. While she isn’t mad, she is a little disappointed, but, of course, she wouldn’t bring it up.

Exactly one year ago today, Beca had kissed Chloe out of nowhere and then proceeded to avoid her till Chloe finally tracked her down in LA 2 weeks later.

It was their kiss-aversary. But Chloe is pretty sure that isn’t a thing.

Speaking of LA, that’s where her girlfriend was right has been for the past week and a half. She was working on an album and was doing a few collaborations with artist on the West Coast and she was due back in 4 days.

Both of the girls hated being away from each other for so long but they knew that it was best for Beca’s career for her to go.

But Chloe missed her girlfriend, she had been so busy in the studio that they haven’t been able to really text throughout the day, mostly just FaceTiming at night with scattered text and calls in the day time.

So understanding how busy Beca was Chloe couldn’t bring herself to feel upset with the girl for forgetting what today meant to them.

Today seemed to be extra busy for the girl because it seemed like she had turned her phone off, seeing as all Chloe’s text were showing up green, and yeah Chloe was a little sad she couldn’t talk to her, but, again, she completely understood.

It was 5pm so she was doing what she normally did when she got home from work without Beca. Make a quick dinner before she sat in front of the TV to watch reruns and do some work on her laptop. She had just sat down when she finally heard her special Beca ringtone go off and she scrambled to quickly grab her phone.

**My Hot DJ**

_ Sorry babe, we all turned off our phones to get extra work done. Lunch time so we’re taking a break now _

**Chloe**

_ It’s all good Becs, glad u r making progress. Talk on the phone? xx _

**My Hot DJ**

_ Maybe later babe, I’m about to go get lunch. Can’t talk rn but for sure later x _

**Chloe**

_ Not even for a minute? :( I just want to hear your voice x _

**My Hot DJ**

_ Srry babe we’re already sitting down in the restaurant _

**Chloe**

_ Go to “the bathroom lol”xx _

_ Who r u w/? _

**My Hot DJ**

_ Just someone at the studio and this place is kinda fancy so no bathroom today. Plus I don’t want to seem rude _

**Chloe**

_ Is it someone I know from the studio? _

After a few minutes of Beca not responding she couldn’t help but feel uneasy in her stomach. She had a bad feeling she knew who Beca was with.

**Chloe**

_ Beca? _

_ Helllooooo? _

_ Be real w/ me are you with Riley? _

**My Hot DJ**

_ Why does it matter? _

**Chloe**

_ So you are with her. _

_ You know she has a crush on you. _

**My Hot DJ**

_ For the last time no she doesn’t, she’s just nice. Chloe I really can’t talk rn but I’ll talk to you soon _

Chloe frowned, this is the first time she has heard from Beca all day and she’s blowing her off for Riley, the girl that she knew Chloe didn’t like her hanging out with alone. Don’t get it twisted, Chloe trusted Beca completely but she didn’t trust the other girl and Beca was terrible at picking up those signs. Chloe couldn’t help herself from getting a little mad, it was irrational but she just missed her girlfriend and was jealous this other girl got to be around her so much.

Chloe took a deep breath and just tried to reel in her anger, she shouldn’t feel this way, she knew Beca loved her and only her. She tried to focus on the sound of the TV in the background, the sound of the clock in the hallway clicking, the sound of cars parking outside, or even the sound of her fingers drumming on her laptop.

**Chloe**

_ Fine _

_ Have fun _

**My Hot DJ**

_ Don’t be mad be mad at me for having lunch :( _

**Chloe**

_ I’m not mad. _

_ I’ll ttyl _

**My Hot DJ**

_ I know you and I know when you’re mad, just talk to me babe _

**Chloe**

_ Oh now you have time to talk to me? _

_ Beca just have a good lunch and we’ll talk later I need to cool down. _

**My Hot DJ**

_ No, let’s talk now _

_ But not over text, that won’t do anything _

**Chloe**

_ I thought you couldn’t talk on the phone? Just call me later and enjoy your lunch, stop being rude by being on your phone _

**My Hot DJ**

_ You know I don’t care about being rude if it’s to talk to you but I couldn’t talk earlier bc I was driving _

Chloe was really getting annoyed after reading that text, Beca had lied to her then earlier saying she was already seated at the restaurant. Whatever, if Beca could ignore her, she could ignore Beca for a bit. Get her point across.

She ignored her phone as it went off again before it lit up with a call from Beca, which she ignored.

She heard her phone go off one more time before she heard a knock on the door, at first Chloe was scared but she knew Beca’s Amazon present was supposed to come in soon and while she was mad at Beca she wasn’t about to leave the gift out and let it get stolen.

As she got up she couldn’t help herself from looking at her phone one more time.

**My Hot DJ**

_ I know you are thinking a lot of negative things rn but it will be cleared up shortly _

**Missed Call:  My Hot DJ**

**My Hot DJ**

_ Fine, I lied. I’m not at a restaurant but please if you don’t want to talk to me I understand. I thought it would be fun to mess with you thinking I was out with Riley but I’m sorry that was wrong. and I am sorry I didn’t talk to you for most of the day, I was on a plane. So if you don’t want to talk how about you just come to the door and listen. _

As Chloe read that last part her breath caught and she was in shock for a moment. No way, could Beca be saying what she thinks she is? Another knock on the door brought her out of her shock and she practically ran to the door, not even bothering to check out the window to see who it was first.

Chloe’s heart leapt in her chest as she opened the door to she the love of her life staying there in a beautiful looking pants suit with a single white rose in her hand, Chloe’s favorite flower.

Chloe went to say something or to simply throw herself into the arms she missed so dearly but Beca cut her off as she rose a finger telling her to wait a minute and she looked at her watch. After about 5 seconds Beca looked up at her and took a deep breath.

“Chloe Beale, exactly 1 year ago this very minute. At 5:23 pm, I did the bravest act of my life as I kissed you. Followed by the most cowardly act, as I ran all the way across the country from you. But you tracked me down, calmed all my fears, and simply loved me for who I am. This last week or so has just cemented in me what I already knew. I can’t live without you. You’re the one for me. The only one. You were the biggest surprise of my life and the absolute best thing to ever happen to me. Now by the tears in your eyes I think you know where I’m going with this”, Beca let out a small chuckle that caused the tears gathering in her eyes to leak out a bit, “I know I must be frustrating and life can be difficult with me, but you make me the best version of myself by just loving me. I can’t even imagine loving someone even half the amount I love you”, Beca slowly got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box and flipping it up, looking up at Chloe hopefully, “So will you, Chloe Marie Beale, marry me?”

Chloe had starting crying by the second sentence as she realized what was going on and when Beca got down on one knee she couldn’t help the hand that shot to her mouth. She was so choked up by tears that she couldn’t even speak for a moment instead just nodding her head crazily before words returned to her, “Yes, a million times yes!”

Smiles overtook both of their faces as Beca slid the ringer onto her finger before standing up, Chloe pulled her the rest of the way up and into a dazzling kiss. It took her a second before she heard all the applause and cheers in the back.

She looked behind Beca to not only see her family but also all of the Bellas standing on the sidewalk in front of their house.

Chloe pulled back enough to look at Beca, who had a bit of a smug look on her face, “Surprised?”

Chloe let out a laugh and gave Beca another quick peck, “In the best way possible.”

Beca smiled and then rolled her eyes seeing how Chloe was biting her lip, “Go, I know you want to squeal with your family and the girls.”

“God, I love you”, Chloe smiled before she pulled back and sped walk to where everyone was, squealing as she held her hand to both admire the ring and show it off.

The boys of the Beale family slowly made their way around the girls to go give Beca a slap on the back.

“You did good, kiddo”, David Beale said as he gave her a hug. The Beale family all fell in love with Beca before the two even got together and she was already a part of their family in their eyes.

“Beca! Give over here and celebrate!” Chloe called out to her fiancé as the girls all yelled in agreement.

“I’ve been summoned”, Beca fake grimaced causing the boys to laugh before making her way to the girls smiling at their excitement.

Amy, of course, was the loudest of them all, “I call Beca’s maid of honor! None of you pitches better challenge me.”

Chloe gave Beca a smile and she drew the smaller girl into her. Beca willingly came and tried to ignore the fighting for bridesmaids spot behind her, “And so it begins.”

Chloe laughed and rested her forehead against Beca’s, “I don’t care who stands up there as long as you’re the one across from me.”

Beca smiled and hummed, “I think that can be arranged”, with that she closed the gap between them for a soft kiss.

Chloe smiled as they pulled back but once she saw the look on Beca’s face, she knew something stupid was about to be said.

“If you don’t care, can Riley be my maid of honor?”

**Thanks for reading!**

**(I have no beta so all mistakes are mine)** **  
**


	3. When Pranks Lead to Heartbreak Part 1

**I was not in a good mood when I thought of this idea lol.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. And all mistakes are mine.)**

************Chloe was smirking to herself as she looked around the house her and Beca have been living in for the past 6 months.

She was going to get Beca so good today. Her girlfriend was going to be pissed at her but she could live with that, plus the fans were practically begging for another prank video.

Ever since Beca and Chloe had created their YouTube channel 3 years ago, they had done a constant amount of pranks on each others. And as much as Chloe hated to admit it, Beca’s prank were almost always better than hers and she somehow seemed to always figure out when Chloe was pranking her.

To celebrate getting to 10 million followers, she was going to pull the cheating prank on Beca, something she knew would get a reaction out of her girlfriend of 2 years. Their channel had been more vlog focused recently seeing as Beca was being forced to travel more and more as her music career was starting to rise. She was up for a few Grammys soon and Chloe couldn’t be prouder, no matter how much she missed her tiny DJ when she was gone. Beca credited a lot of her fans to their channel because her PR team said it made her more relatable and accessible to her fans.

Chloe had been planning this prank for a few weeks now and Beca was set to get back from a 2 week long trip today and, as planned, Chloe had started to be more distant during the last week, even though it was killing the red head. Beca had pressed the red head, asking what’s wrong but Chloe kept brushing it aside and kept their conversations short so she wouldn’t ruin the prank. It worked out perfectly since Beca was extra busy in the studio the last week and didn’t have as much free time anyway.

Chloe was just finishing setting up the cameras and hiding them when she got the text from Beca that she had just got her luggage and was heading for the car that was bringing her home. Chloe’s heart hurt for a second as she thought about how she could be hugging the younger girl right now if she had picked her up, but she had to sit this one out for the sake of the prank.

She took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she looked around the living room, she had set it up to make it look like she was an emotional wreck that barely left the couch the last few days. She was wearing her baggy sweats and Beca’s old hockey sweatshirt, her comfort clothes, which she knew would set off warnings in Beca’s head.

This was going to be epic.

Estimating that she had about 15 minutes till Beca was home, she got in her place in the middle of the couch and turned on the camera that was blending in with the other electronics on the TV stand.

“Hey guys, Chloe here. As you can see I’m without my adorable other half at the moment but not for too much longer. Beca finally gets back from her 2 week trip today and she should be home in about 15 minutes. If you can’t tell I’m extremely excited”, Chloe giggled as she was practically jumping up and down in her seat, “I’m sure many of you have already noticed my look for the day and I promise I’m not actually the hot mess I look like right now. Today, by popular demand, I will be doing the cheating prank on Beca. Once Beca gets home, I’m going to bring her to the living room and say we need to talk and then I’m going to say that I went out on Saturday night with Stacie, which I actually did and Beca knows this, and while I was out I drank too much and slept with someone else. I’ve been getting more and more distant on phone over the last week so she knows that at least something is happening and I truly believe that she’s going to fall for this if my acting skills are as good as they were before. I’m going to set up a few more cameras around the bathroom and kitchen area because I know Beca and she’s likely to pace from one room to another. So wish me luck guys and I hope this turns out great. Oh, and one more thing: Beca when you watch this later on, just know I love you more than anything and I would never even be able to think about cheating on you. Love you baby.”

With that Chloe grabbed a few extra cameras and did what she said she was going to, hiding a few camera’s in the kitchen cabinets and she had to put one in the plant in the corner by the bathroom since there wasn’t any better spots for it.

With all the camera in place and running, Chloe couldn’t help the little giggle she let out, this was going to be so good and she was glad she is able to cry on demand because that’s going to come in handy right now.

Chloe made her way to the bathroom for one last touch up of her makeup to make it seem like she had been crying for days before she quickly made her way to the couch as she heard a car pulling up outside.

Hearing the car door slam she couldn’t stop the smile that took over her face for a second because God, Beca was finally home and she just missed her so much and this last week of minimal contact was literally hurting her heart.

The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she heard keys in the door and the sound of Beca opening it and struggling to get her stuff in, even without seeing her Chloe knew the mini struggle was adorable, “Honey, I’m home.”

Chloe heart leap in her chest as she saw Beca for the first time in forever as she rounded the corner, taking off her jacket and putting it up on the coat hanger while toeing off her shoes.

Okay showtime Chloe.

“Hey babe not exactly the reaction- Chlo what’s wrong? Have you been crying baby?” Beca was half way through her sarcastic comment before she looked up and saw Chloe.

Thinking about the saddest things she could, Chloe was able to speak with a voice that sounded over taken by emotions, “Hey Becs, come sit down. I need to talk to you.”

Beca immediately dropped everything she had in her and made her way to the couch, sitting close to Chloe, cupping the red head’s cheek with her hand and wiping away the fake tears that Chloe was able to produce, “Hey, hey what’s wrong my love? Is everyone in your family okay? The Bellas? Work?-”

Chloe cut off Beca because seeing her so concerned and being so loving was making it hard for Chloe not to crack, “Beca, I need to tell you something you aren’t going to like. I made a mistake.”

Beca’s eyebrows drew together and Chloe longed to smooth it out with her thumb like she normally does. The DJ at this point was very confused and sat back down with one leg hanging off the couch and the other one curled in front of her, once she was comfortable sitting she reached out and grabbed Chloe’s hand, running her thumb across the knuckle, “Hey whatever it is I’m sure we can fix it. Remember I’m sitting on a lot of money now and money has power.”

Chloe knew she had Beca right where she wants her as Beca did her typical ‘I’m uncomfortable with all my emotions right now so I’ll make a joke’, the redhead had to bite her lip and drop her chin down to her chest so that her hair covered her face. With the saddest thoughts she could think of she was able to make her voice crack emotionally, “On Saturday I went out with Stacie because I was missing you so much and I…I had felt like we were going to be driven apart by distance since you have to travel so much. And then Stacie saw how sad I was and we were doing lots of shots and these two guys came over and order us more. And- And then Stacie took one of them home. And I- I” Chloe paused to bury her head in her hands with a fake sob, “I-I cheated on you. And I’m so sorry and it will never happen again, I was just so dru-”

Beca had gone completely still at the first words that came out of Chloe’s mouth, her whole body seizing up but she cut Chloe off by harshly pulling her hand away from the redhead and jumping off the couch, tears were already gathering in her eyes, “I must of heard you wrong because it sounded like you just said that you fucking cheated on me. What the fuck Chloe?”

The tears that came to Chloe’s eye in that moment were real and were from the pain that she could hear in Beca’s voice, she reached out her hand to try and caught Beca’s hand, tears running down both of their faces by now.

Beca jumped away from the hand that was reaching for her, like it was physically trying to hurt her, “I-I can’t believe you! I trusted you! I loved you! What the fuck dude? Is that why you have been so distant recently, barely fucking talking to me? Fuck I thought I did something wrong”, at that Beca let out a very sharp laugh, “But instead it was because you were too ashamed to talk to me wasn’t it? Or was it cause you were to busy fucking someone else this whole time?!”

The older girl was stunned into silence, she had expected an emotionally reaction but she had not anticipated her girlfriend to get this mad, “Of course not! It was one time, and I was just so drunk and I missed you so much… and I can promise you it will never happen again, Beca I’m just so sorry.”

At that Chloe buried her head into her hands and start faking sobbing but was more her trying to conceal her laugh that she couldn’t hold in, Beca was going to be so mad after all of this.

“Fuck that Chloe and fuck you, that’s no reason to cheat on me, someone you claim to love. And you’re right this won’t ever happen again, cause I won’t let you even have a chance to. Fuck whoever you want I don’t care. Fuck you”, with that Beca stomped her way out of the room, heading to the kitchen, as Chloe predicted.

The red head bite her lip and gave the camera a thumbs up as she heard Beca cursing up a storm in the kitchen, she thought about getting up to go talk to Beca but then she heard the fridge slam shut and Beca storm off towards the bathroom area and seem to start pacing around.

Knowing that Beca was well outside of ear range, Chloe leaned forward towards the camera to talk, “Okay guys I think this is going great, she seems to really believe. Honestly I’m surprised that anger is her main emotion right now, she isn’t usually a super angry person. Anyway I’m going to wait for her to come back to me so we can talk in here with more cameras.”

Chloe leaned back on the couch and quickly schooled her features as she heard Beca’s footsteps coming closer, “Beca I really am so sorry and I love you more than anything in the world. Please just lets talk this out.”

Beca had visibly calmed down, Chloe could tell but now she saw a different Beca then she would expect to see right now. Beca was fiddling with her thumbs like she did when she was nervous and looked guilty, maybe she figured it out and felt bad for cursing out Chloe. Dammit she thought that she got her this time. Chloe stood up so take they were standing in front of each other and her breath caught as Beca started talking and crying again.

“Chloe I’m sorry for my reaction right now but it was just so unexpected, I’m super jetlagged and tired and, well, it really tugged at something inside of me. I haven’t been honest with you and I’m so sorry as well. I have no right to be mad because then I would just be a hypocrite”. 

At Beca’s words Chloe’s heart started pounding and she was lucky the couch was right next to her because her knees gave out. She would feel panic rising within herself, it sounded a lot like Beca was implying something here.

“I cheated on you too, about 6 months ago in LA.” 

With that Chloe couldn’t let the sob that exploded out of her mouth and she started sobbing as she felt her heart break. How did this turn from a prank video to this?

**Thanks for reading!**

**Part 2 is already up on tumblr fyi.**


	4. When Pranks Lead to Heartbreak Part 2

**Part 2 guys. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.**

“I-I- Bec-” Chloe couldn’t speak overcome by emotion and sobs, it felt like her heart was being stabbed. In a sad twist of fate, in the back of her head she felt a little bad because she just made Beca feel like this.

Chloe quickly shook that thought away, because she hadn’t actually cheated on her girlfriend and even if it was real she didn’t just act like it didn’t happen and lie to her for 6 fucking months.

“How could you?! How could you do this to us? How could you lie to me for so long?! Ho-” Chloe voice broke at the end as she felt the anger over take her like it did Beca.

Beca had a pained look in her eye as she crouched down and tried to put her hands on Chloe arms, who violently shoved them away, “Do not fucking touch me right now!”

Beca actually looked surprised by Chloe’s tone of voice and brought her hands back, “Chloe… I don’t understand why you’re so mad. You cheated on me too, you aren’t innocent in this. It cancels out though okay? We both did it so we can get over it. We can get past this I know we can.”

Chloe looked at Beca like she was crazy, the redhead quickly stood up and glared at Beca before shaking her head and moving past her towards the bedroom stopping to yell at her one last time and reveal the fact she would never cheat on her, “I can’t believe you just said that. Cancels out?! What the hell? You would actually believe that?! I can’t be around her right now, oh and guess what I nev-”

Beca shook her head and cut Chloe off, “Chloe don’t walk away from me right now. And you’re not even mad I cheated on you. Guess what? I know why you’re really mad.”

Chloe was about to explode on Beca right now, “Not mad at you for cheating on me? Beca I’m fucking furious at you for cheating on me. What the hell could you possibly think I could be mad about? How fucking stupid are you?”

Beca let out a laugh at that and Chloe really wanted to throw something at her because Beca just had a proud smirk on her face, and wow that cut Chloe deep, she didn’t look regretful at all, “I know you’re just mad that I’m better at pranks than you are and figured you out.”

Chloe was about to start yelling when the words registered in her brain, _Wait what?_

_Is Beca saying that- Wait does that mean…?_

Chloe just stood there for a second trying to process, “Wait what? You know this was a prank? Wait does that mean-?”

Beca couldn’t help but smile as she let out a laugh, “Babe, I could never cheat on you. I mean look at yourself anyone else would be a downgrade”, Beca had the _audacity_ to wink at her in the moment, “I’m really observate Chlo, you think I wouldn’t see the camera in the plant.”

With that Chloe let out a huge breath, Beca really did know and the joke she made sealed that for Chloe. The redhead had to take a moment and reached out for the wall with her hand to steady herself as her emotions got the best of her for a second, relief flooding through her body, she couldn’t help but glare at Beca, “I really fucking hate you sometimes. My heart is pounding right now.”

Beca let out a laugh from where she was leaning on the arm of the couch, “You can’t be mad at me, I went through these emotions too. You tried to do the same thing to me.”

Chloe huffed out a breath because Beca was right, she did try to the same thing to her. Even though she tried to fight it, she couldn’t help the little bit of fondness that creeped up on her heart, that was such a Beca thing to do, she tried to fight a smile off her face (failing to do so) as she rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”

Beca just smiled at her and rolled her own eyes before turning towards the TV and looking for the camera that she knew was somewhere smiling at it when she located it, “This goes to show guys that you shouldn’t mess with the queen of pranks in this household. I’m just too good.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat at this because she missed Beca so much and that was just such a Beca move again. And wait why was she all the way over here, away from her girlfriend that is back home and didn’t cheat on her?

With that thought the older girl pushed herself off the wall and sprinted the small distance to where Beca was, throwing herself at the girl, causing both of them to fall onto the couch, she let out a little laugh at Beca’s groan at the sudden impact, “I missed you so much.”

Beca let out a happy sigh as she wrapped her arms around Chloe, dropping a kiss to her temple as the other girl laid her head on the DJ’s shoulder and buried her nose into her neck, “I really missed you too. Your dedication to this prank almost killed me, I- I just missed you so much and the minimal contact was killing me.”

Chloe just hummed and let out a content sigh as she leaned up to drop a kiss on Beca’s jaw, causing her to look down at her and use that one smile that she reserved for Chloe alone.

They just laid there for a few moments, soaking up the feeling of being in each other’s presence again before Beca frowned as she looked at her watch, Chloe’s picked her head up at the unhappy sigh Beca let out, “What’s wrong baby?’’

“I just realized I’ve been home for almost 20 minutes and I haven’t kissed you yet”, Beca said with a teasing smile, making Chloe roll her eyes even though her stomach let out a storm of butterflies at the cuteness that was Beca.

“You’re such a dork. And why don’t you fix that then?” Chloe leaned back enough so that Beca could lean up and attach their lips, causing both of them to smile into the kiss.

Beca pulled back after a while and let out a small laugh, causing Chloe to look at her confused, “What?”

“I can not wait to put this video up on YouTube, the fans are going to love it”, Beca laughed and gave Chloe a smirk.

Chloe pouted, “I really thought I got you this time, I mean I know I did for a bit but I hate that you turned this on me.”

Beca laughed and stole another quick kiss, “You don’t understand how relieved and happy I was when I found the camera and turned the corner to see you talking into the camera by the TV. I was heartbroken for real, till I figured it out. Like for real, I felt like my heart literally broke in two.”

Chloe smiled at Beca lovingly, “I hope you do know that I would never ever cheat on you, you’re the love of my life Beca. Seeing you so hurt almost made me stop the whole prank.”

“It would have been really good if you would have just hide that camera better, and also we are definitely editing all this mushing stuff out,” Beca gestured between the two of them and then the camera, “I have a reputation to uphold.”

Chloe just laughed as she started getting up, moving to the side so that she was completely on top of Beca anymore, allowing her to sit up as well, “No you don’t babe, everyone knows you’re a softie.”

“Shush you, I still am a badass”, Beca huffed at her and she sat up and moved so that they were sitting with their sides pushed together, “And I have a feeling this video is going to be very popular.”

Of course Beca was right, the video blew up and became their most liked video ever and it was trending on Twitter for a bit.

It stayed their most liked video only for 3 months later, then it got upstaged by the only video that could take the crown: Beca proposal video to Chloe.

**Thanks for reading, have a good one guys.**


End file.
